


in her defense

by teddylupln



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, the couple we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: semi-inspired by thistumblr post:“defending each other to scathing tertiary or otherwise minor characters but ONLY WHEN THE OTHER ISN’T AROUND”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to write this bc in the scene where they meet, to me it seems like max has a crush on el idk & i hate the jealousy trope so now el just had a crush on max and didn’t know how to handle it sorry it’s canon now nice try duffer bros!
> 
> anyways this was gonna b a one chapter fic but now it’s not
> 
> i apologize if it seems ooc.. i haven’t ever written for these characters lol
> 
> also here’s a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ingr-d/playlist/0zdLdbopJnmUpyDpv6S7IF?si=NCfhkYc7TOSAKJIkwQMf7g) if u want

It’s been three years since El met Max, and she still doesn’t like her. She doesn’t mind her as much as she used to, which she’s pretty sure is partially due to her breakup with Mike a little over a year ago. (It was a mutual decision with little drama.)

Now, it’s not that El doesn’t like Max because of some silly antagonism because they’re the only two girls in the group. El just doesn’t particularly like Max. They’re just not super close. And El doesn’t like her all that much. It’s not personal, it’s just true.

Yet when some senior guy makes a gross snide comment about Max in the hallway, El can’t help but aggressively defend her. At the time, she keeps walking, but she remembers his face. And when she sees him getting his lunch later that day, she may or may not have had something to do with his food falling all over the floor and his shirt. And when Mike raises an eyebrow at her, asking with a look, she just shrugs, but she can tell that he knows it was her anyways.

It’s just that she feels bad, and she’s trying to be a better person and do good for the world. She’d probably do it for anyone…

Usually, El only defends Max discreetly, like with the senior boy. Partially because she can’t be drawing too much attention, partially because she doesn’t want Max to think that she cares more than she does. But sometimes that just won’t cut it. Like when they’re leaving school (without Max, because she’s sick) and a girl from their grade comes up to them and says something about Max being too boyish. Frankly, El can’t remember the specifics of what the girl said, but as soon as she hears it, she steps up.

“What’s your problem?” she says.

The next day, she has a bloody nose (and not for the usual reason). El started it so she can’t really complain. And it’s nice to know that she can handle things without her powers sometimes

When Max asks her about it, she just shrugs. But El knows that one of the boys must’ve told Max, because later, Max thanks her, which only makes El a little annoyed.

“You know, I could’ve taken that guy myself,” Max says.

“I know. But you weren’t there,” El says.

“Yeah.” Max smiles. “Thanks, Jane.”

It’s still a little odd to hear people call her Jane, even though most people do now. Those closest to her, like Hopper and the boys, tend to still call her El. Max hadn’t known her for very long as El, though, so Max calls her Jane most of the time. And even though El likes her nickname, it’s nice to be reminded that it’s not her real name. That she has a regular name too. 

When Max tries to ask El why she did what she did, though, El simply pretends not to hear. Because she doesn’t really think she could even explain to herself why she so fiercely defends this girl who she claims to dislike.

She can’t explain it to Mike either when he asks her about it.

“I thought you hated Max. What happened to that?”

“I never hated her.”

“If I remember correctly, when she first met you, you walked right past her without acknowledging her. I’m pretty sure you hated her.”

El frowns. “Well, maybe I did. But that was years ago.”

“You still act like you hate her most of the time, though.” Mike pauses. “So why do you defend her so much?”

“What?” El shakes her head slowly. “I don’t.”

“El... friends don’t lie.”

El can’t help but smile a little at that. Even though she realizes now that to be friends she doesn’t have to always tell the truth, she makes it a point to try. It reminds her of how lucky she felt in that first year or so to have friends like Mike and Dustin and Lucas.

“Mike.” El gives him a look. “I’m just being nice.”

Mike raises his eyebrows, waiting.

El huffs in frustration. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

So the conversation ends with Mike raising his arms in defense and saying “alright.”

El honestly doesn’t know what Mike is getting at. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three years since Max met Jane and she still hasn't gotten over her ridiculous crush. Until about a year ago, when Max realized she’s not straight, Max hadn't realized that it was a crush, so it hadn't been quite as all-consuming.

Shortly after coming out, though, Max realized that what she felt for Jane wasn't just friendly. Which absolutely fucking sucked because Jane clearly did not feel the same way. Max wasn't even sure that Jane liked her as a friend let alone like _that_.

Regardless, Jane had gotten into a fight for her. So that had to mean something, right? Jane must not _hate_ her, right? On the other hand, Jane did seem like the kind of person who would defend people on principle. But (to Max’s frustration) that thought only made Max like Jane more.

It started out, back in eighth grade, as admiration. Max saw this girl who seemed so strong and so unaffected by society’s expectations, and Max idolized her for it.

As time went on, it became more than that though. It was how Jane learned about the world she was thrust into, and it was how Jane cared for her friends, and it was how Jane held her own. Also, Max can't deny that she thinks Jane is cute. Jane is the kind of person Max wishes she were more like. 

In the past, Max has been pretty good at hiding her crushes if she does say so herself. In California, no one had ever found out about any of her crushes. With Lucas, no one had been completely certain until it had gotten to the point where they were holding hands and kissing. And with that one girl in Max’s English class last year, no one had known either. Max generally likes to think she’s good at keeping her emotions under wraps.

But this definitely wasn’t the case with her feelings for Jane. She didn’t know if any of the others had picked up on it, but she’s sure they must’ve at least guessed, because she _knows_ she gets this embarrassing star struck look on her face when she looks at Jane. But then again, maybe they haven’t realized. And if she’s being honest, she sort of wants someone to notice so she can confide in someone.

So she decides to tell Dustin. She would tell Lucas, since she’s always been closest to him, but she worries that it’ll open up old wounds, and she doesn’t want to cause any strife.

After school, a few days after the Jane defending her thing, before he gets into his car to leave, she tells Dustin she needs to talk with him.

“Oh no…” he whines. “Is this about the skateboard?”

Max frowns and gives him a taken aback look. “What? What’s wrong with my skateboard?”

“Nothing! Who said anything about a skateboard?” He smiles innocently. “What did you want to talk about?”

Max gives him a little glare before deciding to move on; there are more important things to talk about.

“I need help,” she admits. “I… like Jane.”

“Me too? So what?” Max gives Dustin a look. Max stares at him incredulously until it seems to dawn on him. “Oh! _Oh_! Oh, shit, you _like_ her. I get it, I get it…”

“Yeah…” Max nods. “So… I need help.”

“D’you wanna, like, date her?”

“I mean... maybe, yeah. That’d be ideal.” Max can feel her cheeks warming up. “I just want to know if I have a chance.”

“Ohh, I see… And you came to the ol’ love doctor for advice?”

Max rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “Or I just thought you’d take it best.”

“Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place, my friend… Don’t even worry about it. I’ve got you covered. I’ll figure it out.”

“Dustin…” Max says, warningly. “What are you planning?”

“I’ve got it covered! Don’t worry!” He gives her a wink as he climbs into his car.

She’s left in the parking lot staring in frustration as he drives off. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang i’m on a roll w writing this week bc of break
> 
> i did not realize how much i would love writing dustin? :’)
> 
> if u enjoyed, maybe leave a comment ? :^) thx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

El can not  _ believe  _ Mike thought she liked Max. After their talk a few days ago, he'd come up to her again, and he wasn't just messing around. He completely accused her of liking Max, and he  _ would not _ back down. It was ridiculous. She doesn't even really like Max as a friend! Why would he think she likes her _like that_?

 

These are the things going through El’s mind as she bikes to the movie theater. Dustin invited everyone to go see some new movie. El honestly doesn’t even remember which one because all she can think about is Mike and his stupid assumptions. He doesn’t _ know _ her. Clearly. She huffs, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

 

When she finally gets to the theater, she looks for everyone else, but it doesn't seem like anyone else is there yet. Which is... suspicious because the movie starts pretty soon, and El had actually assumed she’d be the last one there.

 

And by the time Max (of  _ all _ people) arrives, El is not in a good mood at all.  _ Still _ no one else is here, and the movie starts in barely 2 minutes. When Max walks up to her, El doesn’t say anything.

 

“Hey, Jane,” Max says. Her voice shakes a little, barely noticeably. ( _ Why is her voice shaky? Does  _ she _ like  _ me _? _ El wonders in slight panic. Damn Mike for getting in her head like this. Now she can’t think straight.)

 

El nods at Max and tries to smile neutrally, but it comes out more like an awkward grimace. 

 

“Where is everyone?” Max asks. “Inside?”

 

El shakes her head slowly. “No one else is here.”

 

“Aw, what the hell? The movie starts like right now.” Max looks down at her watch. “You think we should go in without them?”

 

El does _not_ think that at all. 

 

“Sure,” she says anyway, betraying herself. She shrugs. “I guess.”

 

Max smiles, and El almost feels sorry for her. Can’t she tell that El doesn’t want to be here? Whatever. It's just a movie. it’s not like they’re committing to talking.

 

Or so El thought. Apparently Max is not the best movie-watcher, due to her major lack of concern for others in the theater. 

 

It seems like every other scene Max laughs way too loudly (it wasn’t even supposed to be a comedy) or mutters something to El across the arm rest. El can tell she's trying to be somewhat quiet, but she isn’t very good at it. 

 

For the first hour or so, El finds it extremely aggravating. She sits stiffly with her arms crossed. She barely reacts when Max says something to her. Well, maybe she does  laugh once or twice when she can’t help it.

 

And after the first hour… It isn’t like El is enjoying being there with Max. No, it definitely isn’t that. But… she sort of feels bad for Max again, and she has some comments of her own that she just can't hold in. So she might whisper a few mockeries of the movie back to Max. She isn’t crossing her arms anymore. And maybe the feeling of making Max have to hold her hands over her mouth to keep in her laughter from a simple sarcastic comment makes El feel pretty good.

 

So by the time the movie ends, El has to admit that she's having an  _ alright _ time. It isn’t the best time she’s ever had, but she definitely hasn’t necessarily hated it like she’d expected. 

 

~~ When they walk out of the theater, El almost wishes the movie was longer. ~~

 

“Sorry no one else came,” Max says, looking down at her hands. “I had fun though, so thanks for staying.”

 

“Me too.” El smiles awkwardly, but a little less so than she had before the movie.

 

“And sorry I was so talkative.” Max pauses. “I get like that sometimes around people I like.”

 

And then Max says goodbye, leaving El with nothing but her own scrambled thoughts. El stares after her.

  
People she...  _ likes _ ? As in, a crush? What the hell? 

 

_ What the hell? _

 

Mike is gonna have a god damn heyday with this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter !!  
> hopefully this didn't completely suck ha  
> sorry it's been a minute,, I'm a mess and this quarter is killing me 
> 
> leave a comment if u want they make me 1000x more productive :^)
> 
> (ps I had to look up heyday for this and turns out that's how it's spelled ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knew ? not me before today)


	4. Chapter 4

_ Oh, god _ , Max thinks as she walks away from Jane.  _ What the fuck, Max? Who says shit like that?  _ She walks faster to her car. 

 

By the time she gets there, she can actually  _ hear _ her heart pounding. She hurriedly slams the door shut behind her and runs a hand through her hair. Jane probably hates her now. Fuck. She doesn’t know if she can deal with that after how well the movie went. She couldn’t have just been happy leaving it be. She couldn’t have just kept her mouth shut. No, of course not. She huffs, shakes her head, and starts the car. 

 

When she gets home, she’s convinced herself that it’ll be fine. She’s certain that she’s over-thinking this. Jane probably didn’t even realize what she had meant. They’ll be fine. She’ll be fine. 

 

* * *

When El gets home, she calls Mike.

 

“Do you have a death wish, Mike Wheeler?”

 

“Woah! First of all, it was Dustin’s suggestion!” Mike yells into the phone, clearly prepared for this response. Then, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, more quietly: “What happened?”

 

“It was embarrassing. And awkward.” 

 

“Embarrassing? What’s weird about two friends, pals, non-romantically involved buddies going to a movie?” 

 

“Mike. Does Max…  _ like _ me?” El asks tentatively. “Did you know that?”

 

Mike doesn’t say anything for a second, and El feels so dumb asking that she almost just hangs up. “I’m pretty sure you like her too, El” Mike says. “I know you, and I can tell.”

 

El wants to say that no, she doesn’t. And that no, he doesn’t. But she can’t, because she does like being around Max. Maybe her dislike towards the girl had started as jealousy, but lately, it had become defensive. It was easier to continue hating Max because if she admitted that she didn’t hate her, she would realize that she liked her.  _ Really _ liked her. In a way that made things complicated. El has had enough of complicated for a lifetime. 

 

“You should ask her out,” Mike insists. “Just stop thinking and do it.”

 

“You’re right.” El nods to herself. She’s being ridiculous. All she needs to know is that she had fun at a movie alone with Max and that she wants to do it again. And she sort of thinks she wants to try holding her hand next time. “Thank you, Mike.”

 

So, she decides to give it a shot. She hangs up on Mike and calls Max.

 

“Hello?” Max's voice questions awkwardly.

 

“Hello,” El says. Then she gets it out in a rush: “Would you like to go and see a movie again next weekend?”

 

There’s silence for at least ten seconds.

 

“Uh… yeah? Sure.” 

 

El frowns. “Really?” She'd been hoping for a slightly more... enthusiastic response. Then she actually thinks about what she's saying and realizes that she should actually clarify that it would be a date, but before she can say more… 

 

“Yeah… As, like…?” 

 

“As a date,” El says firmly. She’s already gotten this far. “Is that okay?”

 

Now she gets the response she’d expected from a girl who had less than an hour before told El that she liked her. “Yes! Definitely.” Max lets out a laugh then, a little disbelieving. “Sounds fun.”

 

“Yes.” El smiles to herself. “It does.”

 

* * *

The next day at school, Dustin and Mike can’t stop high-fiving one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaslkdjfa sorry I feel like this whole fic was kinda abrupt but esp this ending I just uhhhhhhh tried to finish it so it wouldn't b left hanging anymore  
> if anyone's still reading this, ur the real mvp nd I'm rly sorry for taking so long on this <3


End file.
